1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory device, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a memory cell array of a three-dimensional structure.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device employs various operating voltages, such as a power supply voltage, a ground voltage and a source voltage, to access data. In order to ensure the reliability of the semiconductor memory device, the operating voltages should be stably provided to the semiconductor memory device.